charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
6.12 Charm Like an Egyptian/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.12 Charm Like an Egyptian Egypt. A recently discovered tomb in the desert. A female reporter is following the lead archeologist and a worker holding a lantern down a dark tunnel. Reporter: Thank you for giving me this opportunity, professor Carlton. The readers of History Rediscovered will be fascinated by this discovery. What can you tell me so far? Professor Carlton: Well, we’ve discovered this tomb about three weeks ago, and we’ve been trying to uncover it ever since. Reporter: Can you tell me who is buried here? An ancient pharaoh? Professor Carlton: We’ve only just begun our research, Miss James. But the hieroglyphs imply that we’re likely dealing with a priestess or noble woman. Reporter: How can you tell? (They enter a large room. The archeologist points at some hieroglyphs.) Professor Carlton: Here, these hieroglyphs point to a woman of status, worshipped by many followers. And look over here. (They turn and head to a statue of a female figure with the head of a cat.) Professor Carlton: The goddess Bastet. This could indicate that this tomb belongs to one of her priestesses, but this tomb raises many questions. Reporter: How so? Professor Carlton: The stories depicted on these hieroglyphs are quite different than anything we’ve seen before. Bastet has always been seen as a guardian figure, but these describe her as something malevolent, perhaps even demonic. The tomb is filled with warnings. Reporter: Warnings of what? Professor Carlton: We don’t know yet. We haven’t been able to access the burial chamber yet. Reporter: What are you hoping to find? Professor Carlton: I suspect this tomb was built by an unknown cult, whose beliefs are vastly different from what we know of Egyptian mythology. (A worker comes up to them.) Worker: Sir, we’ve finally managed to open the burial chamber. Professor Carlton: Excellent. (He turns to the reporter.) Follow me (They head through a stone door that was opened by force and enter a burial chamber. A sarcophagus is standing in the center.) Professor Carlton: Amazing. I want light down here as soon as possible. Worker: Yes sir. (The worker leaves. The archeologist and the reporter look around. She notices a hieroglyph of a figure with the head of a jackal.) Reporter: What does this mean? Professor Carlton: That is Anubis, guardian of the dead. These hieroglyphs describe him as a lover of Bastet, but he is also depicted as an evil entity. Together, they were greatly respected and feared. (As the archeologist studies the hieroglyphs, the reporter looks around. Behind the sarcophagus there is a small altar with a statue of Bastet. There is an amulet with a red stone on the altar. The reporter is mesmerized by it and soft whispers are heard. She reaches for it, but the archeologist grabs her arm.) Professor Carlton: Sorry, miss James, but we cannot touch anything until we’ve had a chance to properly study everything. Reporter: Sorry, it’s just so beautiful. Professor Carlton: We should let the workers set up. We can come back later. I’m sure the amulet would make a fine addition to the article. Reporter: Definitely. (They start to leave. The reporter hears whispers again and looks back at the amulet. When they leave the room, the amulet and the eyes of the statue glow red.) Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell manor in the evening. Piper and Paige are impatiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Piper: Phoebe, come on. Derek is going to be here any minute. Phoebe (from upstairs): Coming! Paige: (muttering) Finally. (Phoebe appears at the top of the stairs in a gorgeous dark red dress. Both her sisters gawk at her as she heads down.) Piper: Phoebe, you look beautiful. Phoebe: Well, I’d better. This dress is almost a month’s pay. (She holds out a pair of earrings.) Can one of you help me with these? Piper: Sure. (Piper helps Phoebe with the earrings.) Phoebe: God, I feel like a teenager going to her first prom. It’s silly how nervous I am. Paige: Well, the very top of the media world will be at the gala. The people who can make or break your career. Phoebe: (sarcastically.) Thanks, that makes me feel better. Paige: Oh, don’t worry. You’re Ask Phoebe. Your fans and the critics love your column. Phoebe: Yeah, they love the column, they don’t know the person behind it. Piper: Phoebe, you are your column. I’ve seen you pour your heart into it. You are not going to disappoint anyone. Paige: Especially not in that dress. (The doorbell rings.) Piper: Paige, can you get that? I’m still working on these impossible earrings. (Paige nods and walks to the door. She opens the door to Derek, who is wearing a tuxedo.) Derek: Hey Paige, is Phoebe ready? Phoebe: (from behind Paige) Ready. (Paige steps aside and Derek is amazed as he sees Phoebe.) Phoebe: How do I look? Derek: You look stunning. Damn. Phoebe: Well, you look very handsome yourself. (They both smile flirtingly.) Piper: Alright, enough with the sappy flirting. You’re making us single girls jealous. Besides, you need to get going, there is a difference between fashionably late and just plain late. Derek: (looking at his watch.) She’s right. Elise will kill us if we make the Bay Mirror look bad. Phoebe: Then let’s go. (Derek holds out his hand and Phoebe accepts. He walks her outside and there is a limo waiting for them. Piper and Paige watch from the door opening.) Paige: I want a fancy date like that. Piper: Get in line. (Piper slams the door shut and walks down the hall to grab her purse. Paige follows.) Piper: Alright, I’m going to the club. Paige: I thought Seth was managing tonight. Piper: He’s still learning, I’m just going to check in. Now remember to set the protective crystals in the nursery before going to bed, and if one of the twins wakes up… Paige: (interrupting her.) Piper, I’ve babysat before. It’s basically all I do these days. Piper: Of course. Sorry. I’ll probably won’t be late. Paige: Looking for an excuse to see that guitarist again? Piper: No, I’m checking on my club. You know, the place that earns us money. Paige: (unconvinced) Right. Have fun. (Piper shoots her a dirty look and leaves. Paige smirks and heads to the kitchen.) Scene The gala, which is hosted in an expensive looking country club. The limo pulls up to the entrance and a valet opens the car door. Derek steps out first and then helps Phoebe. They notice a lot of security and head to the doorman. Phoebe: Hi, we’re… Doorman: (interrupting.) Miss Halliwell. Of course. I recognize you from the ads. My wife insisted I’d tell you that she’s a huge fan. Phoebe: Thank you. (Phoebe notes a sign with the picture of a red-stoned amulet called the Eye of Bastet.) Phoebe: What is that? Doorman: A recently found amulet from Egypt. A reporter from History Rediscovered wrote an article about it and the museum allowed it to be displayed here for one night. Phoebe: It must be worth a fortune. Derek: I guess that explains the security. Doorman: You should head on inside. The gala will commence shortly. (The doorman opens the door and they walk in. They walk through the lobby and enter a large conference room. It is filled with all kinds of people from the media world.) Phoebe: So many famous faces here. Derek: And you’re one of them. (A waiter comes up and offers them champagne. Derek takes two glasses and hands one to Phoebe.) Here. Phoebe: Thanks. I’m not sure what to do. Do we mingle? (A woman comes walking up to them.) Woman: Hi, Phoebe. I’m such a huge fan of your column. I was hoping you would be here. Phoebe: Thank you. Woman: I know this sound silly, but could you sign this? (The woman holds out a small poster of the photoshoot Phoebe did last year with a shirtless model. Derek frowns when he sees it.) Phoebe: (slightly embarrassed) Sure. (She quickly signs it and the woman leaves.) Derek: (quoting the poster.) “Ask Phoebe. She knows how to take charge of your relationship.” Phoebe: Elise’s idea, trust me. Now can we go in before anyone else recognizes me? (Derek smiles and they disappear into the crowd.) Scene P3. Piper enters. The house band is playing and Spence, the guitarist, notices Piper. He smiles and winks. She pretends not to notice and heads to the bar. Seth is there making some drinks. Seth: Piper, what are you doing here? Piper: I can’t check on my own club? Seth: Of course. I just thought that you were giving me some more responsibilities. Piper: Don’t worry, I’m just here to see how things are going, and from the looks of it, you’re doing fine. Seth: Thanks. Can I get you anything? Piper: A club soda, I’m driving. (Seth nods and walks away. Piper sits down. The band announces they are taking a short break. Spence comes up to the bar and stands next to Piper. He orders a drink.) Spence: Miss me already? Piper: Excuse me? Spence: Well, I heard you weren’t working tonight. Figured you’re here to hear me play. Piper: Are you always this full of yourself? (Seth hands them both their drinks and listens in.) Spence: Maybe. Are you always this difficult to talk to? I’m just trying to get to know you. Piper: (skeptically.) Why? Spence: (smiling) You interest me. Piper: Please, I’m just a club owner and single mom. Hardly the type of woman you would be interested in. Spence: You don’t know anything about me. There is more to me than just being a handsome musician, you know. Just like there’s more to you. Piper: You think so? Spence: I’m positive. There is something about you that I can’t quite put my finger on, yet. (The band gets back on stage.) I need to get back. (Spence walks away. Seth stares at Piper.) Piper: What? Seth: Okay, I know you’re my boss and that you can fire me in an instant, but what the hell are you doing? That guy is smoking hot and he is clearly into you. Piper: Oh, get back to work. (Seth shrugs and leaves. Piper takes a sip of her drink as she watches Spence play music.) Scene The gala. Phoebe and Derek are seated at a table while someone is just finishing a speech. The audience applauds. Presenter: Thank you. Now I would like to introduce you all to Lauren James, one of the top reporters of History Rediscovered. Miss James recently returned from Egypt, where a tomb has recently been discovered. She is here to tell us about her findings. (Lauren enters the stage and everyone applauds.) Lauren: Thank you. (She stands behind the microphone.) Archeology has always been a passion of mine, so I was extremely excited for the opportunity to see an actual tomb. Before I get to my story, I would like to present a beautiful piece of history recovered from the tomb. (Lauren waves to the side of the stage and two security guards enter the stage with a bust containing the amulet from the tomb. They place it on a table.) Lauren: The Eye of Bastet was discovered in the tomb and is believed to have belonged to…. (As Lauren continues her story, Phoebe’s eyes wander to the amulet. She seems strangely fascinated by it and hears whispers in her mind. She shakes and head and nearly falls out of her seat. Derek catches her.) Derek: (whispering) Are you okay? Phoebe: I’m not sure. The amulet, I think there is something about it. Derek: You mean like magic? Phoebe: Yeah, and not the good kind. I got a really bad feeling from it. I think it’s evil, and dangerous. We need to be sure. Derek: There is not much we can do about it here. Phoebe: I know. Maybe I should check the book when I get home. (The couple turns their attention back to the stage.) Lauren: Well, I think that is about all the time we have with the amulet. We were lucky to get it for one night, but the museum is anxious to get it back. (The audience applauds and the security guards pick up the bust. As they carry it, the amulet briefly glows, startling one of the guards. He trips and drops the bust. The amulet falls and lands near Lauren’s feet. She stares at it and hears the whispers.) Phoebe: Oh, no. we have to stop her. (Derek and Phoebe get up and run to the stage. Lauren reaches for the amulet and picks it up in a trance. She places it around her neck and the amulet glows. The lights flicker as her eyes glow and she screams. There is a slight panic in the audience. Phoebe reaches the stage.) Phoebe: Lauren! The amulet, take it off! (Lauren stops screaming and her eyes stop glowing, the lights return to normal.) Lauren: (in a double voice.) After all these centuries, I have returned. Phoebe: Oh crap. Derek: We need to get these people out of here. Lauren: Nobody is leaving. (Lauren waves her hand and all the doors slam shut. People are confused and scared. The two guards grab their guns and aim it at Lauren.) Guard: I don’t know what’s going on, lady, but that amulet belongs to the museum. Hand it over. Lauren: (as she turns to the guards.) You dare to command me? (She waves her hand and the guards are magically transformed into lions.) You shall obey me instead. (The lions roar and jump off the stage. People scream as they run for the doors, though they won’t open. Phoebe and Derek get up on the stage.) Phoebe: Who are you? Lauren: I owe you no answers, mortal. I am a goddess. Now step aside or I will have my new pets devour you. Phoebe: Not while you’re possessing an innocent. Lauren: I’m tired of this. (Lauren flings her hand and Phoebe is thrown back. Using her levitation power, she lands on the wall and then leaps down.) Lauren: (hissing) Witch. Phoebe: Yeah, I’m a witch. And you’re no goddess, demon. (Lauren holds out her hands and her fingernails grow into claws. She charges at Phoebe, who rips up the bottom of her dress so she can move better.) Phoebe: I loved this dress. (Phoebe and Lauren engage in physical combat. Phoebe manages to block most of her punches, but gets a large cut across her arm. Meanwhile, Derek grabs the gun of one of the guards. He aims it at Lauren.) Phoebe: No! She is possessing an innocent. (Lauren is distracted and Phoebe grabs her arm. She is pulled into premonition. She sees the statue of Bastet with glowing eyes. She then sees Lauren entering another burial chamber. She opens a sarcophagus and a shadow emerges from it. The premonition ends.) Phoebe: Bastet. (Lauren is shocked when she hears the name and flings her arm, throwing Phoebe back.) Lauren/Bastet: You saw, but you shall not stop me. I shall resurrect my love and together we shall rule once more. (Lauren/Bastet is surrounded by a whirlwind of sand and disappears. Derek helps Phoebe up. They look around at the panicking people and the lions, who are eating the meat of the buffet table.) Derek: We can’t leave magic exposed like this. Phoebe: I can fix this with a spell, I hope. But we have a much bigger problem. Scene [Scene: Halliwell Manor at night. Paige is lying in the couch, having fallen asleep. Her eyes flutter and she seems restless. Cut to inside her dream. Paige is lying on a metal table in a lab with electrodes attached to her. Dr. Nichols is standing over her. Paige screams as electricity runs through her body. Paige screams as she wakes up. She sits up and notices her hands are trembling as she reaches for a glass of water.] Paige: Just a dream. It’s over. (Paige is startled when the front door slams shut and drops the glass. It shatters.) Phoebe: (from the hall) Paige?! (She enters the living room and sees the glass.) What happened? Paige: It slipped. Phoebe: Are you okay? You seem upset. Paige: (lying) I’m fine. Just fell asleep. Why are you home so soon? (She sees the scratch and torn dress.) What happened to you? Phoebe: Magical emergency. Cliff notes version. Ancient evil from a necklace, possessing an innocent, seeking to resurrect her demon lover to rule the world with him. Paige: (As she gets up.) So a typical day for us. Where is Derek? Phoebe: He said he needed to get something that could help. I told him I’d go check the book for anything useful. (The sisters head to the stairs and go upstairs.) Paige: So what kind of evil are we dealing with? Phoebe: A demon called Bastet, she claims she is a goddess. Paige: Wait, I know this. Egyptian mythology. Bastet is a cat goddess and a guardian. Phoebe: I guess not all myths are accurate. We’d better call Piper as well. Scene The museum. The archeologist from Egypt is in his office going over some papers. Suddenly Bastet appears before him in a swirl of sand. Professor Carlton: (confused and scared) What? How? Miss James, what is going on? Bastet: You were at my tomb, mortal. (She holds out her hand and the archeologist is thrown against the wall.) And you will help me find the tomb of my love. Scene Halliwell Manor, the attic. Piper enters as Phoebe and Paige are standing by the Book of Shadows. Phoebe has changed her clothes. Piper: Got here as soon as I could. Do we know what we’re dealing with yet? Paige: (as she slams the book shut.) Nothing about Egyptian gods in here. Piper: I guess the book doesn’t go that far back. (She notices Phoebe’s cut.) Sweetie, you should get that healed. Phoebe: Right, and then Charlie can ask the Elders if they know anything. (She looks up.) Charlie! (The sisters wait, but nothing happens.) Piper: Is he ignoring us? (Angrily) Charlie! (Still nothing.) Are you kidding me? Phoebe: Piper, it’s fine, it doesn’t hurt that much. Piper: I don’t care, he is our Whitelighter. What if you were seriously hurt? Paige: (frowning) I wonder where he is. Piper: Probably slacking off somewhere. Phoebe: So what are we going to do about Bastet? We know nothing about her. Derek: (As he enters the attic. He has also changed his clothes.) I may have something that could help. Phoebe: Hi, where did you go? Derek: Book store. To get this. (He holds up a copy of History Rediscovered.) That reporter wrote an article about the tomb, so I figured it might contain something useful. Piper: Did it? Derek: According to the article, Bastet and her lover Anubis were feared and worshipped until they went to war with the other gods. They were defeated and entombed in different places, to keep them from ever reuniting. Paige: (As she grabs the article to look at it.) And now she is hoping for a reunion. Phoebe: So they can rule as gods once more. Derek: We cannot let that happen. Imagine the chaos if magic were exposed like this. Piper: Well, they’re not invincible, history has proven that. How were they defeated last time? Phoebe: I think the amulet is the key. It has to be the source of Bastet’s power. Paige: So all we need to do is get it off her. Derek: And if you can’t? We can’t let a demon this powerful roam free, no matter what. Phoebe: What are you saying? Derek: (determined.) That we have to stop this demon by any means necessary. (Phoebe looks at him with concern.) Piper: We can’t think like that. We still have a chance to get the amulet. Phoebe: And we have to get it before she has a chance to resurrect Anubis. My premonition warned me she was looking for his tomb. Piper: How are we going to find his tomb? Egypt is not exactly a small place. Paige: (looking at the article.) No. (She looks at her sisters.) But we know who found Bastet’s tomb, so maybe he can find the other one as well. Scene The desert of Egypt. Bastet and the archeologist appear in front of the tomb in a twister of sand. The archeologist falls to his knees sobbing. He has a slash of nails in his face. Professor Carlton: Please don’t kill me. I have a wife, children. Bastet: I do not care. Find the tomb and you will keep your miserable life. (She walks in the sand as she looks up at the moon.) I have missed this freedom. (She looks ahead.) He is here somewhere. Don’t worry, my love. I shall find you. (She turns back to the archeologist.) Find him. Professor Carlton: (nervously) Yes. (He pulls out a journal and a compass.) The hieroglyphs at your tomb suggest that the other tomb is in the east, but it will be impossible to pinpoint it without the proper equipment. Bastet: We are connected. Just get me close and I shall sense his presence. (The archeologist nods and uses the compass. He starts walking. Bastet smiles and follows.) Scene The archeologist’s office. It is trashed. Paige and Piper appear in a swirl of orbs. They are surprised to find the office in this state. Piper: Looks like she beat us to the punch. Paige: She must have been after the archeologist for the same reason as us. Piper: So now what? (Paige looks around the office and picks up a pocket watch lying in the desk.) Paige: We might not be able to find the tomb, but with this, we can scry for the archeologist. Scene Egypt. Bastet and the archeologist are walking through the desert. Bastet suddenly stops and closes her eyes. Bastet: I can sense him. The tomb is close. Professor Carlton: How will you unearth it? Bastet: I once ruled this desert. It shall bend to my will. (Bastet steps forward and closes her eyes. The amulet glows. Bastet holds out her hands and the sand begins to part. The archeologist covers his face as a sandstorm blows. When it dissipates, a tomb has been revealed. Bastet smiles.) Bastet: Anubis. I am coming, my love. (At that moment, a swirl of orbs appears, forming into the sisters and Derek. Bastet hisses as she turns to them.) Bastet: Witches. Piper: Paige, the amulet. (Paige holds out her hand and orbs surround the amulet. It glows and Paige is knocked back into the sand.) Piper: Okay, guess it won’t be that easy. (Piper flicks her hand and the archeologist freezes. Bastet merely slows down and quickly adjusts.) Piper: It really won’t be easy. Bastet: You shall not stop me. (Bastet flings her arm and the sisters and Derek are thrown back. Bastet turns and runs into the tomb.) Phoebe: We can’t let her reach the sarcophagus! (Derek helps Phoebe up and they run into the tomb. Piper and Paige get up and try to follow. The sand shifts and the entrance collapses.) Piper: Paige, orb us in. Paige: (As she grabs Piper and tried to orb.) I can’t. The tomb must be protected somehow. Piper: Fine. Stand back. (The sisters step back and Piper begins to blast the entrance several times.) Scene Inside of the tomb. Phoebe and Derek are running after Bastet. They enter the burial chamber and several torches spontaneously ignite. A sarcophagus is standing on a platform. Bastet stops and looks at it. Bastet: At long last. (Phoebe and Derek run in after her. Derek aims a gun at Bastet.) Derek: Stop right there. Bastet: (As she turns to them.) Your weapon cannot harm me. Stand aside and witness a god reborn. (Bastet turns and walks to the sarcophagus.) Derek: (determined) I won’t let you. (Derek fires his gun, but Phoebe grabs his arm and the bullet misses.) Phoebe: No! Derek: We can’t let her resurrect Anubis. They will inflict too much evil. There is no other way. Phoebe: I can’t let you do this. (Phoebe does a roundhouse kick to knock Derek back. She picks up the gun and throws it into the sand. Bastet heads to the platform. Phoebe runs after her and grabs her arm. Bastet lashed out with her claws, but Phoebe evades her. They both fall and tumble down the platform. They get up and circle each other.) Bastet: Why do you insist on fighting me? Phoebe: You’re possessing an innocent woman. Bastet: All I want is to be reunited with my love. Phoebe: So you can spread your evil and rule this world? Never. (Bastet holds out her hand and Phoebe is thrown back. She levitates to land safely. Derek runs at Bastet to attack her, though she waves her hand. Derek falls to his knees and is transformed into a lion. He growls at Phoebe and she freezes in place.) Phoebe: No, Derek! Bastet: Step aside, witch, or I shall have him rip you to shreds. (Bastet walks away as the lion circles Phoebe.) Bastet: Anubis, you shall rise. We will be together once more. (Bastet steps onto the platform. A blast is heard and Piper and Paige run in. Paige flings her hand and Bastet is thrown back. Piper sees the lion and raises her hands, ready to blast.) Phoebe: Piper no. It’s Derek! (Piper stops and thinks for a second. She then flicks her hand and freezes the lion. Bastet screams furiously as she leaps to her feet. She flings her arm and Piper and Paige are thrown back.) Bastet: Enough! Time to end this. (Phoebe appears beside Bastet.) Phoebe: I was thinking the same thing. (Phoebe raises her hands to Bastet’s temples and tiny bolts of electricity connect. Bastet screams.) Phoebe: I know you are in there, Lauren. Time to remember who you are. Reject Bastet. This is your body. (Phoebe gasps and closes her eyes. Lauren’s memories flash through both their minds.) Bastet/Lauren: I know who I am. (Her voice changes tone.) No, I cannot be defeated. Anubis! (Her voice changes back.) Get out of my head! (Bastet/Lauren grabs the amulet and rips it from her neck. A shockwave knocks Lauren and Phoebe into different directions and the amulet falls on the ground. It flashes and becomes dormant. Derek is transformed back into a human, though still frozen. Phoebe and Lauren rise to her feet. Piper and Paige join them.) Lauren: What happened? Phoebe: Do you remember anything? Lauren: I remember, though I’m not sure I can trust my memories. Piper: Trust me, they’re all real. Paige: And it is over now. Lauren: (To Phoebe.) I saw my life flash before me. You helped me remember who I was. You saved me. Thank you. Phoebe: You’re welcome. Paige: What about the tomb? And the amulet? Piper: We bury them, so they never see the light of day again. (Paige nods and takes Lauren outside. Phoebe looks at Derek with conflicted look. Piper notices.) Piper: Everything alright? Phoebe: No, not really. He was ready to kill Lauren to stop Bastet. Piper: I’m sorry. (Piper leaves. Phoebe stares at Derek as the scene fades.) Scene P3. Piper and Paige are sitting at the bar in an almost empty club. Seth just finishes cleaning up. Seth: Piper, can you close up? Piper: Sure, go on home, you’ve done great. Seth: (smiling) Thanks. (Seth leaves, leaving the sisters alone.) Piper: So what happened to Lauren and the archeologist? Paige: I sat them down and had the whole exposure talk. They agreed to keep our secret and next time they find an ancient tomb, they will call us before taking any cursed objects. Piper: (sarcastically) That’s reassuring. Paige: So what’s going on between Phoebe and Derek? I caught some tension there. Piper: I guess his hunter instincts kicked it. They have some stuff to figure out. Paige: I guess a leopard can’t change his spots. No pun intended. Anyway, do you need me to orb you home? Piper: No, you go on, I am going to check the register and close up. Paige: Goodnight. Piper: Night. (Paige orbs away and Piper begins closing up. The door opens and Spence comes walking in. He picks up the guitar case standing by the stage.) Spence: I can’t believe I forgot this. Piper: Now who is looking for excuses? Forget that on purpose? Spence: (smiling) Why would I? You made it clear you’re not interested. Piper: Maybe I was a bit hasty to decide. Spence: (as he walks over.) Oh, really? Looks like I was right all along. Piper: Don’t get cocky. I haven’t made up my mind yet. Spence: Maybe this will help. (Spence grabs Piper and kisses her. She is hesitant at first, but then gives up and they start making out against the bar.) Scene Derek’s apartment. Phoebe walks up to the front door and hesitates. After a moment, she knocks and waits. Derek opens the door. They are both hesitant. Phoebe: Hi. Derek: Hey. Phoebe: I figured we need to talk about what happened. Derek: I guess we do. (Derek opens the door further and Phoebe heads inside. Derek closes the door.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts